


The Prince and the Squire

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Daring Swordfights, M/M, a prince in disguise, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful prince and a squire who loved him.December, 2020 - Tradition - 364 words
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	The Prince and the Squire

Once upon a time, there lived a very beautiful prince. His hair was like spun gold and his eyes were silver gilt. Whomever saw him wanted to possess him. But the prince, sharp of mind and strong of will, wanted never to be owned.

'I am no one's prize to be fought over. If any person thinks they can possess me, they shall find a fate worse than death.'

For the prince had a secret. Cursed at birth by an evil fairy, he was not always what he appeared to be.

Eventually, the prince's kingdom fell onto hard times. The king insisted the prince marry. Though the prince railed against him, his father would not relent. A tournament was held, and the prince's hand would be the prize.

Day after day, knights fought for the prince's marriage bed. Night after night, he tried to think of an escape.

As he watched the fighting, a young squire approached. Fair of face and dark of hair, he smiled kindly as he spoke.

'How are you today, my prince?'

'Well enough.'

'Does the tournament not please you?'

'All I wish is to be mine and mine alone,' the prince said. 'I do not wish to be owned.'

'Perhaps,' the squire said, 'those who fight do not wish to own you, but rather to be owned in return.'

There came a great crash which drew the young prince's eyes. But when he turned back, the squire was gone.

That night, the squire climbed through the prince's window. Instead of finding the prince, though, the squire found a great serpent with scales like hammered gold and eyes glittering with silvery tears.

'Now you know my secret,' it said with the prince's voice. 'I am no prize.'

The squire comforted the dragon, drying its tears. 'Whatever shape you take, you are beautiful to me.'

He kissed the tip of the dragon's nose. With a burst of light, the prince was returned to his earthly form, the fairy's curse broken by true love's kiss.

The tournament was canceled, as the prince would have no one but his squire. 

The two ruled together, the kingdom prospered, and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to stop picking stylistically verbose genres when writing drabbles.


End file.
